Yukimuro Emiya
by Mariska15
Summary: The Devil is a Part Timer who has a secret. He has been hiding something that finally will be revealed if he wants to save the person who is dear to him. Join Maou on this adventure to keep someone that he has hidden for many years safe from the world around him. Read to find out who?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I literally watched this entire anime in one day and loved it from the start! I came up with this idea that I hope you guys will like. This is set after the first season. Please Comment and Review! Love Ya!

 **Japan:** MgRonald

"Chi!" Sadao calls out from the back. "I am heading home! Are you coming with me?"

"Coming!"

Chiho pops her head out of the break room as she walks towards the back with a smile on her face. She grabs her bag from her locker as she heads out of the backdoor with Sadao Maou behind her. He holds the door for her as they head out of MgRonald towards each others homes.

"Maou?" Chi looks up to him as they continue to walk towards her house first. "Why do you not talk about Ente Isla?"

Maou rubs his neck as he walks beside her for a moment like they do every night. He looks up towards the dark night sky as he places a hand on Chi's shoulder.

"I just don't want to think about it." Sadao replies to her as they reach her house at last.

"Oh..." Chiho answers lowering her head to him. "Sorry I asked."

"You're fine Chi!" Sadao shoots his hands up in defense. "I just don't want to think about the pain I gave everyone!"

"Oh..." Chiho replies again still not looking at Sadao.

"Chi..." Sadao places his hands on her shoulders. "Have a good night okay."

Chiho lifts her head to him smiling at her with a lit glow upon his face. She wraps her arms around him as she gives him a goodbye hug before walking up to her house.

"Bye Maou!" Chiho waves goodbye as he walks off her steps towards his own house.

"Bye Chi!" Sadao yells back towards her. "See you tomorrow! Don't forget!"

"I won't!" Chiho giggles as she slams the door behind her.

Sadao continues walking back towards his house as he glances back towards the darkness that sits still behind him. He listens and senses her behind him as he stops in his tracks.

"You know I know that you two are still behind me." Sadao says with an annoyed tone as he watches both Suzuno and Emi walk out of the dark alley.

"How did you know?" Suzuno questions him in her non emotional voice.

"It isn't that hard!" Sadao announces to them. "I have some power left you know!"

"Where did you get that power from?" Emi questions him with her detective eyes.

"People have natural fear idiot." Sadao replies to her with his arms crossed to them.

"Don't call me an idiot! Idiot!" Emi screams back at him.

"Well you don't call me an idiot!" Sadao shouts back at her.

"You're the devil! Of course I can call you an idiot!" Emi answers him as she stares at him with no trust in eyes.

"No you can't!" Sadao replies to her as he stops talking for a moment.

"Satan?" Suzuno tilts her head towards him as she watches him stare at the sky with hurt in his eyes. "Maou?"

"Maou?" Emi asks as well as she stares at Sadao looking at the sky with something that she has never seen before in his eyes.

"I have to go." Sadao answers them as he teleports out of their sights.

"SATAN!" Suzuno and Emi scream at the top of their lungs towards the sky.

 **Satan's Castle:**

"Ashiya!" Sadao yells through the apartment. "Where are you?"

"I am here My Lord." Ashiya announces as he enters the living/kitchen room. "What is it you need?"

"I found her." Sadao answers him with sweat running down his face. "I found her."

"Lord?" Ashiya questions him with a strange look. "Found who?"

"Yuki..." Sadao replies as he falls towards the ground with a thunk to the small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"You found her!" Ashiya yells in sudden shock. "Where is she?"

Ashiya looks down at Sadao as he runs to his aid. He picks him up and lays him on one of the pillows as the door bell rings as Suzuno and Emi dash into the room. They stare at Ashiya and Sadao on the ground as Sadao lays on the ground, passed out.

"What happened?" Emi asks Ashiya.

"Nothing." Ashiya quickly replies to her. "My Lord is just tired from working so hard these passed weeks."

"That is not what I saw when he teleported away from us in the middle of the street." Emi answers Ashiya back with another reply.

"How did you!" AShiya stares at Suzuno and Emi. "You were spying on the Lord again!"

"He is Satan!" Emi yells back at him. "I need to watch him!"

"Haven't we earned your trust yet!" Ashiya argues back to her. "We have helped you out with many things and never have betrayed you."

Ashiya picks up Sadao as he drags him towards the bedroom. Emi watches as she spots Hanzou sleeping as well in their with his body hidden in the noddle boxes again. She stares at Ashiya as he shuts the door as Sadao lays in bed with a pounding headache from his fall.

"Now..." Ashiya wipes his hands at them. "Can you please leave? My Lord has a special event tomorrow with Chiho."

"What kind of event?" Suzuno eyes him with a questioning look.

"A date." Ashiya replies as he eyes them both back. "If it is so important for you two to know, the Lord is trying to replace the date that was rudely interrupted with you and I barging in and a big earthquake afterwards."

"Oh..." Emi stands down for a moment.

"Now please leave." Ashiya orders them nicely to leave.

Suzuno and Emi start to walk out before Emi stops in her footsteps as she turns around to face Ashiya. She knows what she heard from the door frame before Sadao fell into the table. Her and Suzuno heard her name but who is she?

"Who is Yuki then?" Emi questions Ashiya as she watches his eyes open with great fear and pain in them.

"How do you know her name?" Ashiya asks her with anger in his voice that Emi has never heard before since she has been on this planet with the demons. "No one should know that name except the Lord and I."

"I heard her name before we banged on the door." Emi answers him with a worried look and tone in her voice. "Who is she Ashiya?"

Ashiya lowers his head as he pushes them both out of the apartment immediately. He quickly slams the down behind him as he locks the door and lays his back against the frame. The two girls stare at the slammed door in their face before they hear two last orders from Ashiya that night.

"You must leave immediately and never mention that name again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please comment and review. Love Ya!

 **Next Day: At the Cafe**

"Maou are you okay?" Chiho questions him as they walk into the cafe and sit down with their ice coffees. "Maou?"

Sadao shakes his head as he looks over at Chiho. "Sorry. I have something on my mind right now."

"Is it something important?" Chiho asks him with a curious look on her face. "I heard you, Emi, and Suzuno outside my house last night." Chiho informs him. "Is something they said bothering you?"

"No!" Sadao chuckles as he waves his head towards her. "It has nothing to do with them!"

"Mr. Maou, you know that you can tell me anything." Chiho tries to remind him again. "Mr. Maou..."

"Chi..." Sadao lowers his head as he looks out the window to Emi, Suzuno, and Ashiya spying on the other side of the hallway again. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Chiho glances out the window to notice them as well ducking out of sight to slow. "Really?"

"That's it!" Sadao yells to himself as he holds onto Chiho's hand, walking outside the cafe and stares at them. "Really!"

All three of them stay still hiding behind the buildings wall. Chiho crosses her arms as she continues to hold Sadao's hand. Sadao shakes his head as he slowly senses something happening.

"Mr. Maou..." Chiho wonders to him because she senses something as well.

"Maou..." Emi walks out of their hiding place because she starts to sense something as well.

Ashiya's phone starts going off as he answers it to Lucifer. "What Hanzou?"

"Hey," Lucifer fixes the computer screen as he talks with Ashiya. "Are you guys with Suzuno?"

"Yes we are. Why?" Ashiya questions him as he stares at Sadao.

"Is King Satan there?" Lucifer asks him.

"Yes." Ashiya replies to Lucifer. "What are you calling about Hanzou!"

"A portal is opening there!" Lucifer yells in reply as a portal opens up in front of the group.

"Yep..." Ashiya answers as he drops the phone.

"Lord!" Ashiya screams to Sadao. "Is it from her?"

Sadao stares at the portal as he holds onto Chiho's hand as the portal grows with power. Sadao pulls Chiho behind him as a girl falls from the portal with blood falling down her face.

Her long black hair falls to the ground as she wears normal human clothes. She lifts her head with crystal white blue eyes as her outfit matches a white blue dress. Her shoes are missing if she had any to begin with. She crawls out of the portal as three white cloak members walk in from behind her. Emi stares with shock in her eyes as she sees the other members of the church. The portal slams shut as the white cloaks jump out in time with the girl right in front of them.

"Emilia!" One of the members announces as they get a better glance of her. "So this is where you were sent too."

"You must be King Satan then!" Another exclaims as he points to Sadao.

"We have a present for you." The third replies as he rips the girl by her long black hair.

"AH!" She screams in agony pain.

Emi watches Sadao tighten his grip with his empty hand not holding Chiho. She wonders to her self if this is the person that Sadao was talking about yesterday? She glances at Ashiya who has tighten his fists as well.

"What are you doing here, High Ministers?" Emi asks them with a questioning look.

"We are here to kill King Satan!" The one holding the girl's hair yells at Sadao.

"Who is the girl?" Suzuno wonders to them still with barely any emotions.

"You don't know who she is?" Another one questions back to them. "You mean, King Satan hasn't mentioned her."

"That is very rude." The third speaks up with a head shake.

The one holding her by the hair bends down with a smile towards her ear. "Would you like to tell them?"

She looks at him before she spits in his face. They all three act like she could have murdered them with that one move. Sadao slowly releases Chiho and pushes her closer to Emi and Suzuno. Ashiya grabs Sadao's arm with a cautious grip before Sadao goes any closer to the Ministers.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ashiya answers him.

"They started it." Sadao replies with his eyes growing into red devilish eyes. He walks towards the ministers as he stares at the little girl with a worried look on his face. "How did you find her? I hid her before Emilia forced me to come to this world."

"You really didn't hide her that hard." One man answers him with a smirk. "When we heard about her existence, we used all of our power to find her."

"She was all alone without anyone to come and get her. She thought we were you but as she walked out of the cave, a whole army was waiting for her." Another one replies as they pull her up to reveal markings up and down her body.

She lowers her eyes to stare at Sadao. He nods his head as he places his hands to his side and focuses on the dark energy with fear around him. The girl began to feel the same as she gathers the power as well.

"Who is she Ashiya?" Emi asks Ashiya as she watches the girl transform into a demon form but not a real demon form almost like half demon form.

"You asked who is Yuki?" Ashiya replies to her with a hand pointed to the little girl. "That is Yukimuro."

"Is she a demon like Maou and you?" Chiho wonders to Ashiya.

"Yes." Ashiya answers her as he lowers his head. "But she is a special demon."

"What do you mean?" Suzuno joins in the questioning.

"How does it feel that you couldn't help her Satan?" The man holding her wonders to Sadao.

"Yuki..." Sadao whispers as Emi watches a tear fall down his eye.

"It is okay." Yuki, the girl answers him. "I am fine."

"You are hurt. I am sorry." Sadao replies to her.

"You didn't know that they would force you here." Yuki tells him with a small smile.

"But now you are here." Sadao smirks at her. "They really didn't do their research."

"No they didn't." Yuki grins as she stares at the Ministers with red glowing eyes as they are flown back from her.

"What?" Emi questions what just happened.

Yuki runs towards Sadao as she wraps her arms around Sadao. Emi, Suzuno, and Chiho stare at the girl who just wrapped her arms around Satan. Chiho is starting to feel very jealous until Ashiya places a hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about Chi." Ashiya informs her.

"What do you mean?" Chiho asks him.

"Watch."

Ashiya looks up with his head as they all stare at Sadao holding onto Yuki with kindness. He lifts her hair up a little to see that slash in her forehead as the Ministers stood up with anger showing on their faces. Sadao places Yuki on the ground as she cracks her knuckles. Sadao transforms into his demon form before Yuki places her hand on his chest.

"I got this." Yuki tells him.

"Are you sure?" Sadao asks her.

Wings implore from her back as she smiles back to him. He steps back as she walks towards the Ministers. She teleports in front of them as she appears in front of the guy that yanked her hair out.

"Bye. Bye."

She waves bye to him as she grabs a hold of his cloak, ripping him towards Satan. He opens a portal in front of him as the man is flown into the portal. She speeds over to the other one as she yanks him across the floor as well. The last one scrambles up as he tries to escape. She teleports in front of him.

"What are you going to do with me?" The man smirks at her trying to acted not terrified.

"You tricked me! You tortured me for hours!"

Yuki places her hand on his chest before he pushed back into the portal as creatures appear and follow him into the portal. As Sadao closes the portal, the group hears the screams of the men as they are left to their death. Sadao smirks at Yuki as she transforms back into a normal girl. Yuki runs into Sadao's arms as she screams like a little girl.

"Alright..." Emi and every other girl in the group say in confusion. "Who is she?"

"Are you okay, Ms. Yuki?" Ashiya cuts in before anyone answers.

"Yes, Alsiel." Yuki replies as she bows to him in return.

"Again! Who is she?" Emi asks again getting really annoyed.

Yuki glances at her as she yells, "Emilia the Hero!"

Yuki dashes behind Sadao in fear. Emi stares at her with a questioning look on her face. Sadao shakes his head as he places his hand on Yuki's head in a comforting matter.

"It is okay Yuki." Sadao informs her. "Emilia is our friend now."

Yuki glances up as she stares at Sadao with a confused eye. "Really?"

"Yes..." Sadao answers her with a smile.

Yuki slowly walks out from behind Sadao as she holds her hand towards Emi. "I am sorry. I didn't you were now friends with my brother."

"You're fine." Emi starts before she recalls what she just called Maou.

"Wait! What! Brother!"

Everyone except for Yuki, Maou, and Ashiya stare at the girl who is standing before the group. She looks like a normal human girl that is not a demon. They stare at her and back at Satan as they try to process the information being given to them.

"Wait! What do you mean by Brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters or the book itself. Please Comment and Review! Love ya!

 **Satan's Castle: The same day**

"What do you mean by brother?" Emi asks Sadao again with a questioning and confusing look on her face. "What does she mean by that Satan?"

"Just like she said. I have a sister." Sadao replies to her as he opens the door to their apartment as Yuki walks around like a kid checking everything new.

"When did you get a kid?" Hanzou tilts his head back from the computer screen as he stares at Yuki. "Can we even afford a kid?"

"What does Lucifer know about her?" Emi wonders to them.

"No!" Sadao yells at her as he looks over at Yuki who he hasn't seen in so many years.

"Who is she?" Hanzou asks them all.

"Seriously?" Suzuno rolls her eyes at the boys in the apartment. "How in the whole Ente Isles world, did you guys keep her a secret?"

"Maou did it and the old Queen." Ashiya answers them as he places a pot on the stove.

"Who is Maou?" Yuki questions Ashiya.

"That is King Satan's name in this world." Ashiya chuckles to her.

"Oh..." Yuki tilts her head to her brother as she runs up to him again and holds him in a hug. "Please don't leave me again."

Sadao places his arms around her as well and holds onto her as tight as he can. "I won't."

"When is the last time you two saw each other?" Chiho wonders to the two siblings.

"Brother left me about 300 years ago." Yuki replies to Chiho with a smile.

Hanzou spits his drink on the carpet as he recalls what he just heard. Chiho blinks her eyes quickly as she recoils that Maou is King Satan again. Emi drops her mouth as well as Suzuno as they stare at Sadao with anger in their eyes. Ashiya lowers his head as he places a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Did she just say brother?" Hanzou questions them because that is the question of the day.

"Yes," Sadao answers Hanzou. "Ashiya can you take Yuki to the bedroom and maybe try to lay her down."

"Yes sir," Ashiya speaks with a calm voice. "Come on Yukimuro."

"No..." Yuki cries out as she holds onto Sadao more tightly.

"Yukimuro..." Sadao orders her name like he did to all of his minions at home.

Yukimuro lowers her head as she releases her grip from her brother. Tears start to fall down her eyes as she looks up to Sadao. He stares at her in the eyes before she slowly falls into Ashiya's arms fast asleep. Everyone watches Ashiya walk into the bedroom as he shuts the door after placing Yukimuro on the bed for her to sleep.

"What did you do that for?" Emi wonders to Sadao.

"Yukimuro needs her sleep. She used to much magic today." Sadao replies to Emi as he sits down on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that!" Suzuno backs up Emi. "She wants to be with you since she hasn't seen you in 300 years!"

Sadao lowers his head as he stares at the table. "There is a reason that Yuki and I can't see each other. That is why Yuki is leaving tomorrow." Sadao informs everyone.

"You can't be serious!" Emi shouts at Sadao.

"I am." Sadao replies to her with a dead serious look upon his face.

"But what about..." Chiho stops talking as she lowers her head as well.

"She has been tortured and you want to place her back into the hands of the people she just got away from!" Emi yells at Sadao. "You have got to be kidding me. I thought that you were changing Satan but I must have mistaken that for something else!"

"Emi!" Ashiya raises his voice at her now. "King Satan is doing it for both him and Yuki's safety!"

"That's not true!" Suzuno joins in. "Can't you see that she is terrified!"

"Enough!" Yuki screams from the door frame as everyone didn't even see her awake.

Sadao keeps his head lowered because he knew that she would awaken soon. His magic doesn't work on her at all. She is a special demon. Yuki stands with her hair down her back as she stares at everyone in the room.

"I thought you knocked her out!" Emi yells at Sadao.

"Stop yelling!" Yuki shouts at Emi. "I am leaving tomorrow and that is finally!"

"What?" Everyone questions her except the demons in the room.

"Is she the one Satan?" Hanzou asks Sadao with a suspicious voice. Sadao doesn't reply to Hanzou as Hanzou nods to Satan. "I see, so she is the one."

"She is what?" Emi questions the demons.

"Our mother and father had one simple request from both Yukimuro and I." Sadao starts to reply to Emi's and everyone else's questions.

"Our parents wanted me to stay away from brother until I reached the age to take the crown." Yuki joins in on the explanation.

"She has reached the age already. About 150 years already." Sadao tells everyone.

"If brother and I ever saw each other again..." Yuki stops speaking for a moment as tears fall down her face. "I don't want to brother."

"That is why you are leaving tomorrow." Sadao answers her.

"What? What happens when she reaches the age?" Emi questions them as all the girls held their tongues to hear what is going on.

"Big brother would have to kill me." Yuki cries out to them.

"What?" Emi stops in her tracks. "Why?"

"Yuki is not like a normal demon." Ashiya informs them again. "She has another side because of her father."

"You mean..." Emi steps back as she knew that she has been sensing something off with this girl.

"Maou and Yuki both share the same mother but not the same father. Yuki's father was an angel before Maou's father killed him and dragged Yuki to the ends of the Earth." Ashiya answers Emi and the others. "Maou and Yuki can never be together because their father forbid it. He didn't want his unholy son dealing with a holy/unholy sister. That is also way the Queen disappeared so suddenly and no one knew about Yuki's birth."

"What? You mean to tell me that your father wants you to kill your own sister?" Emi asks Sadao.

"That is why I haven't seen Yuki is 300 years. That is why I hid her so long ago because I never wanted to kill my sister and I still don't." Sadao replies to Emi's question. "Yuki is my sister and has/will always be."

"So she is half demon and half angel." Suzuno states to the group for clarification.

"Yes, I am." Yuki tells Suzuno with a nod.

Everyone stares at each other as no one dares to speak. Yuki finally walks over to her brother as she wraps her arms around his neck and cries on her brother's head. Ashiya wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. He has been with the two of them since they were very little. He even was their when King Satan took his sister and hid her from the world. They were the only two that knew about her and that was suppose to be their secret.

"But wait?" Chiho looks at the other.

"What is it Chi?" Emi wonders before she realizes what Chiho is going with. "That's right."

"What?" Sadao glances up at the three girls.

"Isn't your father dead?" Emi tells them.

Everyone stares at Emi with a blank stare as no one thought of that except Sadao and Yuki shake their head to each other. No one dares to speak as they just watch the two siblings holding onto each other because no one wants to answer that question. Emi and the others have not heard the whole story and Sadao was not in the mood for telling them.

"Maou..."

He picks his sister up onto his back as he walks into the bedroom where he closes the door behind him after laying her down on the bed as he lays on the floor next to his bed where she is laying at that moment. Ashiya shakes his head as he looks up to the other members in the apartment.

"It isn't that simple."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I have been out of the country for a while. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Comment or Review! Love ya!

 **Satan's Castle: The Next Day**

"Where is Maou?" Emi wonders to Yuki and Ashiya as she walks into the apartment.

"Brother is at something you call 'work'." Yuki replies to her with a slight smile.

"Oh." Emi speaks with a kind voice as she looks at Ashiya. "So what did you mean last night?"

Ashiya lowers his head as he continues to wash dishes. "What are you talking about?"

"You told us that it isn't that simple before you kicked us out." Emi places her hands on her hips as she stares at Ashiya.

Yuki lowers her head as well as she glances up at Emilia. She only knows her as the hero from where they come from. She stands very slowly before walking back into the bedroom as she slams the door shut behind her. Ashiya lowers his head as he takes a deep breath before glancing up to Emi.

"Ashiya..." Emi wonders to him as he stares into her eyes with some much emotion that you wouldn't think a demon had.

"When King Satan learned of Yuki's birth, he headed straight to angel. As the anger grew more powerful in his heart, his wife was giving birth to Yuki. He arrived as Yuki was being given to his wife and the angel. The angel placed a spell on Yuki where she couldn't kill anyone." Ashiya lowers his head away from Emi's glare.

"But she just killed the three Ministers yesterday!" Emi states back to Ashiya, showing false to his calm.

"She didn't kill them." Ashiya replies to her. "She only scared them. The creatures disappeared when Maou closed the portal."

"Oh..."

"Anyway," Ashiya looks at the window where Hanzou still sleeps from being up all night. "Yuki's father placed a spell on her unable to kill. He didn't stop her from using the demon's powers though because her power was more powerful than his own. Moau's father appeared there though and strike the angel down with a single strike. Yuki fell into her mother's arms as the angel fell leaving his blood upon Yuki's body."

"He was killed." Emi lowers her head in sadness.

"Yes," Ashiya nods to her. "But Maou's father used the angel's blood to place a curse on Yuki. He tied Yuki and her father together as well. So what happened to one of them that would happen to the other. Continuing the pain of years to come. But when one dies the other dies with them."

"What kind of curse did he put on her between her and Moau?" Emi wonders to him as Yuki opens the door to stare at them.

"I have to die by my brother's hand when I become of age." Yuki answers Emi with tears in her eyes.

"So we are lucky that the curse hasn't taken its affect yet." Ashiya smiles at her.

"I have to go." Yuki whispers to him as she starts to head out of the door.

"How are you getting back?" Emi wonders to Yuki.

"The same way I came." Yuki answers her as she slams the door shut with pain echoing in her chest.

She lays her head against the door as her head begins to pound in agony. She can feel it coming the curse that is approaching her mind and heart. She can feel in over taking her body with power. She feels the urge for her brother to pierce her heart and kill her by his hands. She drops to her knees as she begins screaming in pain.

"Yuki!" Ashiya yells in horror as he swings open the door in fear. "Are you okay?"

"Stop it! Alsiel help me!" Yuki cries out to him. "Send me through!"

"I can't!" Ashiya informs her.

Yuki places her hand on his shoulder as she struggles to get off the ground. She holds her hand up as she opens a portal in front of her. She glances over to Ashiya as she hugs him in great pain.

"Thank you Alsiel." Yuki whispers to him as she falls with tears leaving her cheeks into the cold air left after her, into the portal before vanishing into nothing.

"YUKI!" Maou screams in pain as he just returned from work with Chiho next to him.

He falls to his knees as he wishes this was all a dream. He wants to see his sister. He wants to be with her. Ashiya and Emi watch as Maou falls to his knees with Chiho holding him in her arms. Emi lowers her head as she realizes that Moau really cares about his sister, but they are cursed to never see each other again. What is really going to happen to him now?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been running this chapter through my head a few times trying to figure out what I want to do with this story. Sorry for the really short chapter. I hope you guys still love the chapter. Please Comment and Review! Love YA!

 **Few Days Later:** Satan's Castle

"Lord... Please speak with me!" Ashiya knocks on the bedroom door that Maou has not left since he watched Yukimuro disappear from his eyes. "Are you going to come out anytime soon? Everyone is worried about you!"

"No!I don't care what anyone thinks or are worried about me!" Maou screams through the door, laying in bed waiting for something. "I am going to wait for Yuki to come back!"

"Lord..." "No!" Maou stops Ashiya from saying anything else.

Ashiya lowers his head as he turns around to Emi, Suzuno, and Chiho standing in front of the entrance way. Ashiya sighs as he sits at the other end of the table as Lucifer turns back to his computer. He begins typing like nothing has changed. Emi, Suzuno, and Chiho sit down across Ashiya as he lowers his head towards the table.

"I am very sorry Chiho, but Maou isn't going to work today either." Ashiya whispers to Chiho.

"The manager is very worried about Maou because even she knows there is something up." Chiho informs Ashiya.

"He won't leave that room! He is being an immature adult because he didn't get to say good bye to his little sister!" Ashiya yells in the direction of the bedroom so Maou could hear him. "I don't even want to know what is now going to be growing in there since he is making me sleep out here with Lucifer!"

" It isn't that bad. I share my boxes so don't say that I am an un-polite guess. And anyway it is probably mushrooms that are growing in that closet." Lucifer replies to Ashiya.

"Not funny." Ashiya barks back.

Lucifer chuckles as he continues to type on the keyboard. Ashiya slams the palm of his hands in his face out of frustration. He has about had it with the both of them. Emi smiles at Ashiya as she lowers her head as well.

"I almost feel that this is my fault." Emi whispers to the group.

"It isn't your fault Emi." Ashiya replies to her. "Yukimuro was feeling the power of the curse taking over her body. She needed to leave."

"Are you sure?" Emi questions in fear and sadness. "I feel so sorry for her."

"I remember when King Satan was a young boy with his sister." Ashiya starts to drift off topic.

"Ashiya..." Suzuno wonders to him.

"She was so peaceful. She brought out a different side of King Satan, it wasn't a good side nor a bad side." Ashiya places his hands on the table top. "She never cried when King Satan was scaring. She never backed away when he threatened her to stay away from him. She believed that she could fight off the curse. She wanted to change her fate."

"She had Hope." Emi says with a smile.

"Yes." Ashiya smiles at them. "Of course we didn't see that at the time. We only saw two children playing a game of hide and seek."

"Was Maou cute as a little King Satan?" Chiho asks Ashiya as she tries to hide her red blushed cheeks.

"He was..." Ashiya chuckles at the memory. "He would always whine about everything. Yukimuro finally told him that he was a whining baby and he needed to get his butt in gear."

"She really said that!" Emi chokes out in laughter. "And he listened to her!"

"Yes." Ashiya smirks at the door at that point.

"I can barely get him to eve hear me out!" Emi laughs in humor. "Yet he will listen to his baby sister!"

"Yukimuro has great power over King Satan." Ashiya informs them.

"If she has all this power, why can't she stop the curse?" Suzuno wonders in confusion.

"Yukimuro doesn't know how." Ashiya replies back.

"So we just have to figure out how to reverse the curse then!" Emi shouts out of the emptiness in the air as she stands in the mighty hero stance like she has solved the problem.

"That is harder than you think." Ashiya rubs his neck. "King Satan and I have been searching for that spell for 300 years. How do you except to find it?"

"300 years..." Emi whines to him as she sits herself back down in defeat.

"Hey guys." Lucifer says through the crowd.

"It is okay Emi." Chiho tries encouraging her not hearing Lucifer's voice.

"Guys..." Lucifer says again.

"I was so happy about that idea." Emi pouts to Chiho with her lower up out and everything.

"Hey Guys!" Lucifer raises his voice up a little.

"That is okay Emi. King Satan and I had the same excitement before 300 years passed." Ashiya smiles at her.

"GUYS!" Lucifer screams to them all.

They all slowly turn their heads to face him before all yelling, "WHAT!"

"You didn't need to scream." Lucifer replies to them with a smirk. "I found something."

"What?" Everyone wonders even Maou hidden in the bedroom with the door slightly cracked open to hear what Lucifer is talking about.

"There is a portal opening at the same place as before." Lucifer informs them.

"What!" They all scream as Lucifer pulls up the security view of the coffee shop.

"See..." Lucifer points to one figure as Maou darts out of the apartment, running to the coffee shop where Lucifer is pointing at.

"Maou!" Everyone screams as they dart into the open air as Lucifer stares at the screen that he just pulled up.

"He is going to kill you now, Hunter." Lucifer grins in pleasure as he stares at a figure who he knows is after Yukimuro because he helped bring him back to life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the book. I will not be updating from July 28th to August 4th. I will be on vacation with probably no internet for a whole week. Hope you guys love this chapter. Please Comment and Review! I love hearing from you guys and your views on the book and its progress. Love ya!

 **Coffee Shop:**

Maou dashes into the mall area as he watches the portal closes behind the Hunter. Maou knows that Yuki is back at home, but he has a bad feeling that something has happened to her. The Hunter grins at the place where he has landed as he sniffs the air with a ravenous look on his face.

"Yukimuro Emiya. I have your scent now." The Hunter smirks at the air as Maou dashes into view of the Hunter.

"Hunter..." Maou growls as he stands face to face with the hunter that appeared from the portal a few minutes ago. "What are you after now?"

"Still looking for your sister King Satan." The Hunter chuckles as he cracks his knuckles at the King. "Since Lucifer brought me back so many years ago to hunt down your sister, I have been using this body as much as possible."

"Lucifer is with us now. You need to stop hunting for my sister." Maou grinds his teeth at the Hunter.

"Maou!" Chiho yells as her and the others join him at the opened portal.

"You see," The Hunter shrugs at Maou. "That is not how I work. I will hunt down this princess until her blood spills before me. And you can't stop me."

"I can!" Maou screams at the Hunter as he sends a powerful blast at him.

The Hunter smirks at Maou as he lifts his hands up and blocks the attack from Maou. Lucifer watches from his computer screen as he realizes that this is a more powerful hunter that comes from this world. He has home advantage. Maou growls at the Hunter as he charges at him, sending attack after attack.

"This is the power of King Satan." The Hunter laughs at the weakness that Maou is showing at this moment. "I think I should just kill you."

"Maou!" Chiho screams in horror as she watches the Hunter pull out a small knife in his pocket.

"King!" Ashiya shouts to his master.

"Watch out Idiot!" Emi orders him as he quickly just in time blocks the knife's blade.

"Don't call me idiot!" Maou yells back at Emi.

"If you start paying attention, I won't have too." Emi argues back at him.

"That's not how that works!" Maou tries to fight back with Emi.

"Watch out!" Chiho shouts towards him as the Hunter swings his fists into Maou's chest. "Maou!"

"You are losing your touch King Satan!" The Hunter informs Maou. "I remember our last fight! It was way more fun than this! I bet I could find your sister and allow you to watch her die in front of your eyes!"

Maou's eyes start to glow a dark red blood color as he catches the Hunter's fists attack. He crocks his neck back as he swings the Hunter into the wall of the Coffee house.

"Moau..." Emi and Chiho wonder as they watch his body change into his full Satan body.

"Hunter said something that he shouldn't have." Ashiya informs them.

"What did he say?" Suzuno questions Ashiya.

"He told Maou that he was going to find Yuki and kill her right in front of Maou because is so weak right now." Ashiya tells the others.

"He is going to kill him!" Emi yells as she watches Maou marching towards the wall with a thirst of blood dripping down his lips. "Maou..."

Ashiya feels his phone start ringing as he pulls it open to his ear. "Yes Hanzou?"

"Another portal opened." Lucifer informs Ashiya.

"Where?"

"Near the apartment." Lucifer tells Ashiya as he darts out of the door and runs down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ashiya yells into the phone with a concern voice.

"Finding out who is coming through this portal!" Lucifer replies back.

"What?" Ashiya answers with shock in his voice as well as anger. "You are not allowed to leave the apartment! Get back into the apartment right now Lucifer!"

"Tell King Satan, that I think it is Yuki!" Lucifer shouts into the phone, ignoring what Ashiya just told him before hanging up.

"Lucifer!" Ashiya screams into the phone as he slams it shut.

"What was that?" Emi wonders to Ashiya with a curious voice tone towards him.

"There is another portal that opened up around the apartment." Ashiya states back to her as he stares at his slammed shut phone now. "Lucifer is going to check it out for us so we can help out King Satan." Ashiya lowers his head like there is something more to say to them.

"Okay." Suzuno wonders what is worrying Ashiya.

"What else?" Emi finishes the question.

"Lucifer thinks..." Ashiya stares at Maou slamming the Hunter into building after building. "That..."

"That what?" Emi asks Ashiya like a kid wanting candy.

"He thinks that Yukimuro is coming through it or is already here." Ashiya states to the group as he lifts his head to Maou staring straight at him with anger in his eyes from what the Hunter has been saying to him.

"Yuki is here..." Maou whispers with a worried tone to his voice as he slams the Hunter's head for the finally blow into the Coffee Shop wall as he drops the Hunter to fend for his self. "Yuki..."

 **Lucifer:**

"Yuki!" Lucifer screams through the buildings that lay abandon around him. "Yukimuro!"

Lucifer runs down street after street, waiting to hear her voice come through. Lucifer searches for the portal that appeared a few minutes ago. He wonders to himself why are all these portals appearing all of a sudden. He darts passed an old TV store when a screen turns on.

"What?" Lucifer slams on his brakes as he stares at the white TV screen that turned on.

"Attention every demon and angel..." A voice appears through the TV. "I have something that belongs to someone."

The screen turns into a picture of an abandon building with cameras everywhere pointing to someone hanging from a chain hooked on the ceiling. Her long black hair covers parts of her face but Lucifer knows who it is. Her arms held above her head as the chains cause her wrists to bleed down her arms. Her head lays down like she is asleep or passed out from something.

"Yuki..."

"I thought so..." The voice replies with laughter.

"What are you doing here Yuki?" Lucifer screams into the TV like she can hear him.

"She was so weak when she came back from a visit here. I sent the Hunter to take her from you guys, but now I don't need to pay for him anymore." The man laughs uncontrollably through the Television screen. "She is so weak, I almost feel sorry for King Satan. He has a terribly weak sister that this is too pathetic."

"I would be careful about calling Satan's sister pathetic." Lucifer chuckles as he pulls out his game boy that he reprogrammed to traces signals like this one.

"Why?" The voice chuckles at Lucifer with no care in the world. "King Satan will never find her!"

"But I can." Lucifer whispers to himself as he messes with his game boy a little more.

"Lucifer..." The voice comes through with almost a familiar tone now. "Do you really think that King Satan will ever allow you in that apartment again?"

"What?" Lucifer stops what he is doing and stares at the screen where Yuki's face appears in the screen with blood dripping down her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. You are the one that brought the Hunter back to life. You are the one that ordered him to find Yuki. This is all of your fault." The voice laughs at Lucifer as he stares at the game boy screen that has pin pointed where Yuki is.

"Lucifer..." Yuki cries out in a soft whisper. "I believe in you..."

"Shut up!" The voice screams at Yuki as the chains pull harder on her wrists causing her to scream in agony.

"Yuki!" Lucifer shouts at the screen as he holds his anger. "I am coming."

Lucifer dashes passed the TV and towards the signal. He follows the map that his game boy has placed for him to follow. Her scream echoes through Lucifer's mind as he runs passed building after building. He hears his phone ringing but he ignores it because he wants to find her. He wants to bring her home and apologize to King Satan for the trouble he has brought back to life for him and Yuki.

Lucifer swings open a door as he hears her scream again. He lifts his face up to a machine above Yuki that is sucking up her power as a demon and angel. Lucifer dashes into a hiding spot as he grabs his phone and dials for Ashiya to pick up the phone. Lucifer stares and watches Yukimuro looking straight at him. She sees Lucifer, and she waits until he can come and save her.

"Yuki..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the really really short chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please Comment and Review! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Love ya!

 **Satan's Castle:**

Everyone stands around the table as Ashiya, Emi, and Suzuno call Lucifer's phone over and over again. He hasn't pick up yet causing major concern for everyone. Maou paces back and forth waiting to hear something that good about his sister. He is very worried for her. Emi slams her phone shut as well as everyone else immediately after her.

"Where is he?" Maou screams at Ashiya with anger growing in his voice every passing moment.

"We don't know Moau!" Emi yells back at him with anger in her voice as well.

"What did he tell you on the phone?" Maou growls at Ashiya with anger in his face expression.

"He said that there was a portal that opened up near the apartment. He said that he was going after it because he thought..." Ashiya drops his head as he glances over at Emi to finish the sentence.

"He thinks that Yukimuro came through the portal." Emi finishes it for Ashiya.

"Yuki..." Maou lifts his head as he darts out of the apartment with the others following him.

Ashiya lifts his phone as he feels the vibration coming through his pocket. He looks at the name and sees that it is Lucifer. Ashiya slams open the phone as he hears something, a scream in the background.

"Lucifer!" Ashiya yells into the phone very happy to hear from him at that moment. "Where are you?"

"I found Yukimuro." Lucifer whispers into the phone.

"Where are you?" Ashiya asks again very worried about all three of them.

"I am somewhere in an abandon area. Yuki is trapped in this machine." Lucifer informs Ashiya the situation that she is in.

"Can you save her?" Ashiya wonders to Lucifer.

"No. We are in an abandon building in the construction area on the farthest side of town." Lucifer answers him before the phone goes dead.

"Lucifer!" Ashiya yells into the phone when he hears screaming coming from the other side.

"Release me!" Lucifer shouts to someone. "Let go of me!"

"You are captured now." Another person's voice comes through the phone. "We will obtain your demon power with the girls."

"Ashiya they are stealing our powers! They are taking our demonic and angelic powers! Save yourselves!" Lucifer screams into the phone when a loud crack echoes through the phone causing it to end the call.

Ashiya lowers his phone as he stares at Maou out of breathe in front of him. Ashiya slams it shut before placing it into his pocket. Maou glances at Ashiya with a worried look on his face when he sees the phone being placed back in Ashiya's pocket.

"Who was that?" Emi wonders to Ashiya.

"Lucifer..." Ashiya states as he falls to his knees. "He has been captured by the people who have Yukimuro."

"What!" Everyone screams at Ashiya like he is making this all up.

"This can't be real!" Emi whines to the skies. "Why?"

"Yuki..." Maou whispers to himself.

"Lucifer yelled into the phone that they are taking demonic and angelic powers. They have found the machine King." Ashiya states to Maou when they remember the machine that they so happen to stumble on over 100 years ago.

Maou stops in his tracks while he held his breathe with fear and horror seeping into his bloodstream. Everyone stares at Ashiya and Maou as they eye each other. Maou stands completely still facing Ashiya who is doing the same thing as King Satan.

"How? How did they?" Maou stutters at the moment, trying to figure out how these people found this object.

"I don't know King." Ashiya lowers his head. "We hid it very carefully for this to not happen."

"Then how?" Maou tightens his grip to a fist as he lifts his head towards the others. "We have to find them now!"

"Yes, sir." Ashiya agrees as they start to charge into the direction where Ashiya thinks that Lucifer said he was.

Maou and Ashiya lead the others as they follow the two people, who know what is going on. Emi stares back at Suzuno who should know everything, but they have found something that she doesn't know. Chiho spots Maou when she sees the horror and fear hidden in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will probably my last update for a while or until school ends. I am very sorry. While I was writing this chapter, my internet went down every time. So this is chapter has been when ever I remembered to save because I was about to save when my computer crashed and the chapter deleted itself. Hope you guys are loving the story. Please comment and review! Love ya!

 **100 years ago:**

"King are you sure that we are not going around in circles?" Ashiya wonders to Maou.

"I am your King of course I know we aren't." Maou proclaims as he stares at the same rock that they have passed at least six times now. "Let's try this way!"

Maou heads a different way this time as Ashiya follows him over the hill. Maou climbs up the mountain, hoping to find her. He wants to see her one last time. His heart flutters when imaging her face in front of him.

"We are coming, Yuki..." Maou whispers to himself when they reach the top.

Maou stops in his tracks when he reaches the top before Ashiya. Ashiya smiles towards his king with hope in his heart about seeing her soon before looking up to see the horror on King Satan's face. Ashiya runs up the rest of the mountain in panic when he stops at the sight before them both.

"King..." Ashiya states in a concerned voice.

"What is that, Alsiel?" Maou wonders as they stare face to face of a machine not from their land.

"I don't know sir," Ashiya replies to Maou when they turn to hear screams surrounding the air with the scent of blood of both demon and angel.

"Release me!" A young girl with long black hair yells at the guards grabbing her by her arms trying hard to restrain her. "Let go of me!"

"Sir..." Ashiya points to the girl when her face appears before the King and him. "Is that?"

"Yuki..." Maou whispers as he watches her struggle in the guard's grips with fear in her face. "I found you."

"But sir, how did they find her?" Ashiya states to Maou, glancing towards the guards who hold her captive.

"I don't..." Maou stutters to him before stopping to watch them place her into the machine not from their land. "What is..."

Suddenly Yuki begins to scream with a bright light appearing out of her body, and Maou stops in his tracks as he stares at a power ripping out of Yuki's body. Her screams echo in his mind as he images what is happening to her at that moment. Is that white light coming from Yuki? How are they obtaining her power? Ashiya gathers power into his hands as Maou stops him with sudden realization what Yuki is trying to do.

"King..." Ashiya looks at Maou with confusing at this moment. "They are hurting her."

"I know..." Maou states as his eyes stay locked on hers.

 **Yuki's eyes:**

 _"Hello dear brother." Yuki stands in front of him not in pain, just standing before him in another world. "It is great to see you."_

 _"Where are we?" Maou wonders to her._

 _"I made a world of peace to escape too whenever I am in pain." Yuki smiles at him, using her arms to shield the marks appearing on her body from the machine. "I guess you showed up too."_

 _"What is happening to you?" Maou asks her with a worried tone and expression. "You are screaming and light is coming out of your body. Is that your power?"_

 _"They are stealing my power. My angelic power." Yuki places her hand on her heart as her eyes lower away from Maou's face._

 _"We have to stop them!" Maou yells at her in fear of losing her again._

 _"You can't." Yuki lifts her head with tears in eyes. "I am already going to die, and you already know that."_

 _"That doesn't matter!" Maou cries at her. "You are my sister!"_

 _"Brother..." Yuki smiles at him with tears continuing down her red cheeks. "This is the best way. Now you don't have to kill me."_

 _"I don't care about that Yuki!" Maou grips his fists together at his side with frustration growing in his heart. "I don't care..." He whispers to himself trying to agree with that statement inside himself._

 _"Brother..."_

 _Yuki places her hand on Maou's shoulder, causing him to lift his eyes towards her's. She stares at him with her crystal white blue eyes glittering like the ocean in the morning where the sun hits it just right. Maou glances down to her arms when he sees the burns appearing all over her body now. Yuki moves his eyes back to face hers like she is doing something. She is doing this on purpose._

 _"You think this will get rid of your angelic curse..." Maou whispers when he remembers the white light. She even said that it is taking her angelic powers not her demonic. "You are seeing if this will end the curse."_

 _Yuki smirks at Maou before shifting her head towards the side to see another person in this place. She slowly slides her arm in front of her brother like a mother does to protect her child from an object coming forward to attack. Maou stares at the figure when he knows who it is._

 _"Yuki!" He gets out before she kicks him out of her safe zone._

 **Top of Mountain:**

"King..." Ashiya looks at Maou with confusing at this moment. "They are hurting her."

"I know..." Maou states again when he returns back in his own body.

"King?" Ashiya tilts his head a little towards Maou with a questioning expression.

"This is your hope..." Maou speaks towards Yuki, ignoring Ashiya when Maou slides down the mountain towards the machine.

"King!" Ashiya shouts forgetting that they are on undiscovered land that Kind Satan has no control on.

The guards turn their heads when they hear Ashiya with excitement in their grins of ravenous vengeance. The guards turn to see Yuki suddenly stopped screaming and blood dripped down the side of her head. They walk over towards her before removing her off the machine with a mysterious stab wound in her stomach.

"Brother..." Yuki whispers quietly to herself as one of the guards carries her back to the prison while the other stays hidden to kill of the King and his body guard.

"This will be fun." The body guard cracks his knuckles as he hides in waiting for the King to appear before him to kill the King.


End file.
